


Remedy

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood, Jellyfish Sting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I saved your <i>life</i>, thank you very much.”</p><p>“You <i>peed</i> on my <i>leg</i>!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

Sora screaming like a girl is what stops your game of tag in the ocean waves.

When you turn around, to look at what could have the brunette in such a tizzy, it’s more than a little concerning when you see said brunette down, head barely poking above the waves as he drags himself to the shore. He plops down directly in the path of waves with one leg out stiffly in front of him, his hands hovering as if he’s afraid to touch his own skin as he chants a mantra of “ _ow!_ ”

Quickly, you wade back in, hoping perhaps that Sora just cut himself on some rocks (though there aren’t very many rocks on this part of the beach) or maybe he’s just got a cramp from running in the waves.

But you are not that lucky. No, no, no.

Instead, Sora pulls up the right leg of his swim trunks, hisses through his teeth before whining out a noise of utter displeasure, of pain and discomfort. You assume this actually is a pretty big deal.

“I think—ow, _ow_ —I think I got stung by a jellyfish!”

Of course he did. Because that’s your luck.

With a sigh, you sit on your knees in the damp sand, tell Sora to stop jiggling his leg because _how am I supposed to see the sting if you keep moving_ around? And he stops (though he starts making painful noises in the back of his throat when you carefully take hold of his leg) and waits for you to look, to confirm that he’s probably going to die here because jellyfish are the work of Satan and there’s no hope for him.

“That’s a pretty big sting,” you tell him, carefully resting his leg down in the sand. And, it’s not an understatement; the entirety of his right

Sora looks at you, almost horrified. “What am I supposed to do? Have _you_ ever gotten a jellyfish sting, Riku? Am I going to _die_?”

You snort. Sora’s such a drama queen. Rolling your eyes, you get back up to your feet with ease; casually reaching to undo the tie of your swim trunks like it’s no big deal. But, of course, Sora freaks out, dragging himself a bit away from you with a look of absolute terror on his round face.

“What are you _doing_? Don’t wash off your trunks in front of me!”

“Sora,” you start slowly, one eyebrow cocked, “you _do_ know what you’re supposed to do with jellyfish stings, right?”

“Wha? Oh, uh, of course I do!”

He looks a bit insulted with your inquiry, but his cheeks darken to a ripe pink, and you instantly know Sora has absolutely _no_ idea what you were about to do. Which, alright, makes your face feel a little warmer than usual, too—it’s not really something you feel like explaining to him!

“So, how exactly do you expect to pee on your own jellyfish sting?” You ask, planting your small six-year-old hands on your hips as you frown down at him. You can literally see Sora’s mind dawning in realization, his eyes going wide and his mouth twisting into a grimace as he looks down at his leg, red, angry welts staring back up at him.

“I don’t want to _pee_ on it!” He finally answers with a pout.

“But how are you going to get home if it hurts too much to even walk on?”

Sora holds up his arms at you. “You’ll carry me home! Right, Riku? That’s what friends do for each other!”

“Sora, you’re _heavy_ ,” you groan with a small grimace of your own. “It’d be so much easier for both of us if you just let m—“

“You’re _not_ gonna pee on me, Riku!”

And, surprisingly, Sora’s up on his feet (shakily) and trying to run away from you. Kicking up sand behind him, he favors his left leg, and eventually just ends up using his hands and running about on three of his limbs instead of all four.

But you’ve always been faster than Sora, even when he gets a head start in your quick races across the beach. You’re after him in an instant, undoing the tie of your swim trunks as you sprint, pump your legs as fast as you can muster to catch up with the wailing Sora. He’s your _best friend_ , and you don’t like seeing him in such pain! And if peeing on his leg is the only way to solve his problem, you’ll gladly do it.

“Get _away_ from me, Riku!” He shouts over his shoulder. He’s slowing down now, panting and whimpering as he tries to relax the stung leg while moving along, which isn’t working much in his favor. You catch up to him in a few mere seconds then, holding up your swim trunks with your hand as you watch Sora tumble face-first into the sand with a cry.

“Gonna let me do it now?”

Sora makes a displeased noise, turning his face out of the sand to shoot Riku a dirty look. “…You _swear_ it helps? No more pain?”

You have never been stung by a jellyfish, nor have you ever been peed on, but you remember your mom telling you what to do in case something like this ever came up while you were playing on the beach with Sora and Kairi. And, your mom is never, ever wrong—she knows why the stars twinkle and why your heart sometimes feels sad for no reason at all. You’re pretty positive your mom wouldn’t make up the peeing business up.

“I promise,” you answer, and even smile a little bit. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Stick a needle in your eye?”

“Burn my tongue on hot French fries.”

That earns a little laugh out of Sora, which is definitely a good thing to hear after his crying on the beach. Carefully, Sora rolls over to sit up, making sure he doesn’t get sand on the sting as he does so. However, when he looks at you, cheeks red and eyes wide, you can’t help but feel embarrassment crash over you and your pants-holding-up self.

“Okay,” Sora mumbles, but he makes no move to look away or even _close his eyes_. How does he expect you to… when he’s looking right _at_ you?

“Uh, Sora…”

“Hurry up! It _hurts_ , Riku!”

“Then look away or—something! I can’t do it with you _watching_ me!”

Sora makes an embarrassed sound, or maybe one of simple recognition, and he turns his head as far to the left as he can, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He tenses his leg up, mostly to get your attention as he whines out for you to _hurry up!_ once again.

And you do it. And it’s the most awkward and the _worst_ experience you’ve ever had peeing in your entire six-year-old life because Sora is just wailing the entire time about how disgusting this is and pee does not belong on your body that’s why adults don’t wear diapers, Riku!

And you finish, cheeks a million degrees too hot and finding yourself unable to look Sora in the eye as he wiggles his toes, realizes he might actually be able to walk home without bawling his poor eyes out. He thanks you, awkwardly, and you end up walking home together, hand in hand. (Just in case Sora needs some help walking.)

.-._.-._.-.

When you get to Sora’s house, Sora’s mom is very worried when she sees the sting.

“Oh, my! Sora, how on earth did you manage to walk home? Did Riku help you?” She asks as she examines Sora’s leg with her elegant, motherly hands.

Sora looks at you, and you both end up bursting into tears, trying to explain the whole story whilst dying inside of mortification and pure embarrassment.

Sora’s mom makes you milkshakes to calm you down.

The experience is never spoken of again.

.-._.-._.-.

The night before the Mark of Mastery exam is to take place, you and Sora lay out under the stars in satisfied silence, each lost in your own train of thought. It isn’t until Sora tells you to stop _worrying, Riku, you’re going to do fine, just like always!_ that the reminiscing begins between the two of you, smiles and tears, good and bad.

“I remember when you first got that necklace—you refused to even take it off in the _water_ ,” you tell him, as Sora had previously made fun of your, er, “poor fashion choices” when you were both much younger. Silently, you agreed that your pants could indeed pass for parachutes and that no, they were not a good look for you.

Sora grins. “I remember when I broke your nose during one of our sword fights; you didn’t stop crying until the bleeding stopped!” He pauses, before mumbling a quick, “sorry about that,” under his breath.

“It’s alright,” you breeze with a smile—that was one of the first times you ever actually cried in front of Sora. The second…

“I remember when you got stung by a jellyfish--”

Sora stiffens beside you, before bursting out into awkward laughter, groaning in embarrassment as he covers his blushing face. “I was waiting for you to bring that one up.”

You smirk, though you can feel your own cheeks reddening. “It’s not so bad now, though, in hindsight. I mean, remember the time we accidentally caught Kairi changing into her bathing suit?”

“That didn’t involve someone getting their _leg peed on_ , Riku!” Sora retorts with a grimace. You just grin at him, shrugging your shoulders.

“I saved your life, thank you very much.”

“You _peed_ on my _leg_.”

“Still can’t let that one go? Jeez, here I thought _I_ was the one good at holding grudges.”

Sora sits up with a pout, “You still _are_! But that was just… something really gross that I’m probably never… _ever_ … going to forget.” He shudders, and it makes you laugh outright.

Sora gets up then, brushing off the back of his shorts with a snort. “M’going to bed.”

You nod up at him, but don’t make any action of actually getting up yourself. “See you in the morning, then.” Pause, and a cruel grin. “Bright and early.”

Sora groans, dropping his head back to show his utter displeasure. “Don’t remind me,” he moans in distaste, before sighing and bringing himself together as he goes to head in for the night.

But, he never completely leaves, and you can hear him standing there, waiting. Most probably for you. So you get up, brush off your jeans as you shuffle back to him, where he’s definitely waiting for you with that silly blush across his cheeks. Your hand ends up holding his, your fingers interlaced as you make your way inside.

“Thanks,” Sora says out of the blue, just before your assigned bedroom in the tower.

“For?”

“Saving my leg.” He grins widely, and you know it’s much more than simply that.

“Anytime you need a guy to take a whiz on your leg, hit me up.”

Sora groans, shoving your shoulder ightly and wishing you goodnight as he makes his leave.

That night, all you dream of is an ocean full of jellyfish, tentacles curling and swaying in the currents of the ocean, and Sora’s gentle (rare) voice in your ear. 


End file.
